


«Будьте осторожны со своими желаниями — они имеют свойство сбываться»

by AnastasiaSSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaSSnape/pseuds/AnastasiaSSnape
Summary: Его руки... Его взгляд... Его тело…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. «Человек велик в своих замыслах, но немощен в их осуществлении»

Руки... Взгляд... Скажите, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о человеке? О том, что делает его таким? Таким... Особенным. Я да. 

Я постоянно думаю о его руках, взгляде, о его уме. Один человек сказал: «Мозги — вот, что сейчас сексуально». Так вот, это неправда. Нет, не сейчас. Всегда. А его руки? Что он может ими вытворять? Дааа, я постоянно думаю о руках, о том, что он может ими сделать. О его руках... О его пальцах...

Я часто вижу его руки. Во время приёма пищи в Большом Зале, иногда в больничном крыле или в библиотеке, но чаще всего на занятиях. На его занятиях... 

Именно на занятиях мне удается почти незаметно рассматривать его руки. Незаметно для всех, но заметно для меня и него. Как он складывает свои руки в районе груди, как он отвешивает ими кому-нибудь подзатыльник. Но это не то. Гораздо интереснее наблюдать за его руками тогда, когда он занят... Смотреть, как он этими руками помешивает зелье в котле, как нарезает ингредиенты, как делает на пергаменте какие-либо пометки... Это самые сексуальные действия, самого сексуального человека. Но куда горячее могут быть мои фантазии насчёт его рук и пальцев... То, что я представляю, как он может играть с моим телом своими руками. Ради того, чтобы почувствовать на себе эти пальцы, я готова на многое. Возможно, я даже наберусь смелости и попрошу его разрешить мне потрогать эти пальцы. Его пальцы... На его руках... 

Пальцы... Я не удивлюсь, если он имеет играть на фортепиано или еще на чем-нибудь. Не тонкие, но и не толстые пальцы. Длинные, практически белые пальцы... Вероятно, они чувствительны и мозолисты... а как он ими взмахивает... как он держит ими палочку... я готова отдать все, чтобы он держал не ее, свою палочку, а меня.

Он посмотрел на меня. Взгляд... Его взгляд... Уничтожающий, строгий, порабощающий взгляд обсидиановых глаз. Вечно суровый, иногда задумчивый, но чаще всего довольный собой и недовольный окружающими... Взгляд этих чёрных глаз заставляет меня краснеть и не двигаться. Взгляд... Его взгляд...

Нееет... я чувствую, как этот взгляд проникает в меня, в мое сознание. Ну и пусть. Мне кажется, что он и так знает, что я считаю на счёт его взгляда и рук. Его взгляда... Его рук...

Голос... Его голос... Это именно его голос сейчас заставил меня перестать пялиться на него и оставил на вечернюю отработку. Хорошо. Зато сегодня мне удастся еще раз рассмотреть эти руки. Его руки... Еще больше мне придется слушать его голос и вникать в смысл слов, которые он говорит. Голос... Его голос... Это самый бархатистый, размеренный, мелодичный голос, который я когда-либо слышала. Он явно это знает и потому пользуется им столь умело. Мастер своего голоса, мастер своей речи, мастер самого себя. Его речь... Она такая правильная, он говорит много гадостей, но одновременно с его уст слетают гениальные слова, мысли идеи. С его губ… Его голос... 

А еще ум. Его ум... Мозговитый мужчина... Ну разве может быть что-либо сексуальней? Да, я уже думала об этом. Но это та вещь, о которой невозможно ограничиться лишь двумя словами. Его интеллект просто зашкаливает. Он невероятно умён. Он гений. Он всегда владеет ситуацией. Так и хочется обращаться к нему с почтением, называть его профессором, мастером... господином. 

Держите меня... Я впервые вижу его без сюртука и мантии. В простых черных брюках, и такой же черной шелковой рубашке. Как же хочется прикоснуться к ней. Его рубашке... Он всегда приходит на отработки в столь неформальной одежде? Почему то я сомневаюсь. Хотя мне все равно. Главное, что он сделал это сейчас. Это просто ходячий секс. В его владениях всегда столь приглушенный свет? Почему я только что это заметила. Если он сейчас встанет из-за своего стола и начнет двигаться, то я просто упаду. Невозможно устоять в такой атмосфере. Свет... Как же он влияет на ситуацию и человека.

Грация... Какая же у него грация. Такое ощущение, что он не просто встал и идет ко мне на встречу. Нет. Он плывет по воздуху, мягко его рассекая. Тело... Его тело... Почему я только сейчас поняла, какая у него широкая массивная грудь и такие же плечи. Узнать бы, какие они на ощупь, без рубашки... Его грудь... Его плечи... Его тело...

А волосы... Его волосы... они не сальные, как говорят все остальные. Нет. Они шелковистые. Сейчас, когда он стоит прямо передо мной, я это понимаю. Так и хочется запустить в них руку и провести по ним. Чёрные шелковистые волосы, прям как рубашка, обрамляют длинное белое лицо. Его волосы... Его лицо...

Опять этот взгляд... Его взгляд… Его обсидиановые глаза, которые сейчас изучающе рассматривают меня на расстоянии шага. Его глаза... Его взгляд... Его руки, которые обернуты в черный шелк. Его рубашка... Его пальцы, которые сейчас стали невесомо приподнимать мой подбородок вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядом с его... Мерлин... Эти пальцы очень теплые и мягкие, как я и думала, а взгляд...

Запах... Я только сейчас это поняла, стала ярко ощущать его. Как же от него приятно пахнет. Его запах... Запах трав, зелий. Лесной запах. Запах настоящего мужчины. Запах власти, запах утонченности... Запах мужчины, который тебе не безразличен... Запах... Его запах...

И в финале всего голос... Вновь этот голос... Его голос... Голос, который также мягко, как и его тело, рассекает воздух. Бархат, мед, сладость, шепот... Именно это сейчас льется в мои уши. Понять бы только, что он говорит. Но когда я наконец понимаю смысл его слов, то меня окутывает настоящая волна удовольствия. Того удовольствия, от которого подкашиваются ноги и сжимаются пальцы от удовольствия, от которого начинает бросать в дрожь. Шепот... Его шепот... И эта ухмылка... Та, которая не предвещает ничего хорошего, но которую ждешь с нетерпением... Его ухмылка... На его губах... 

\- Вы доигрались, мисс Грейнджер... Пора вам наконец узнать, что я могу с вами сделать своим голосом... своим взглядом... своими пальцами на своих руках...


	2. 2. «Будите свою фантазию, пришпоривайте ее!»

Ч-что... Мне это снится? Кажется? Это действительно сейчас Северус до сих пор поглаживает мой подбородок и заставляет меня смотреть в его глаза? Это он сейчас прошептал набор слов своим восхитительным голосом, одновременно озвучивая мои фантазии? Это он говорит, что будет владеть моим телом так, как ему захочется? Что это я сейчас узнаю, как он владеет своими руками? Это действительно происходит? Со мной?

\- Мисс, Грейнджер, разве можно обращаться к своему преподавателю по имени? Пускай даже и в мыслях, но это все равно не этично. Не нужно так краснеть, девочка. Я и так понимаю, что сейчас происходит в вашей маленькой кудрявой головке.

Бо-о-оже... Ме-е-ерлин... Да кто угодно! Я больше чем уверена, что если бы он не касался меня, то я бы давно упала. Разве можно быть таким? А этот взгляд... пожирающий взгляд... Его взгляд... И эти пальцы, которые сейчас костяшками поглаживают мою щеку... Его пальцы... И ко всему прочему эта его проклятая ухмылка...

\- Я знаю все ваши мысли на счет меня, мисс Грейнджер. Какими бы грязными и извращенными они не были. Я могу проделать сейчас с вами все то, о чем вы думаете. О чем постоянно думаете. Ваши мысли лежат передо мной как на поверхности водной глади. Я читаю вас, словно открытую передо мной книгу. Причем в очень интересной обложке. Да-а, она именно того темно-зеленого цвета, который я люблю. Спасибо, что вспомнили сейчас о нем. Через пару минут я надеюсь увидеть его воочию. Вы возбуждены, мисс Грейнджер? Ну же, отвечайте, я жду и никуда не денусь.

Убейте меня. Пожалуйста. Что происходит? Почему он так соблазнительно говорит? Он узнал какого цвета на мне сегодня белье... Почему я решила надеть его перед самой встречей? И почему я сейчас об этом думаю? Та-ак, Гермиона, соберись. Ты должна ответить на его вопросы. Но почему мне так стыдно-то, а?

\- В этом нет ничего постыдного, Гермиона. Да, сегодня вечером я буду звать тебя по имени, так ты сможешь немного успокоиться и расслабиться. Гермиона, ты не виновата, что тебя возбуждают те или иные вещи. Если ты согласна осуществить то, о чем думаешь, то ты должна признать это и попросить у меня. Да, именно попросить. Если ты действительно этого хочешь, то ты должна сказать: «Профессор, пожалуйста, сделайте то, о чем я мечтаю. Поиграйте с мои телом, как с музыкальным инструментом. Пожалуйста».

\- П-пожалуйста, профессор…

\- Хм, судя по твоему состоянию, на данный момент этого достаточно. Однако поверь, я заставлю тебя сказать то, что я захочу услышать от тебя. И не только это. Я больше чем уверен, что твой маленький ротик еще никогда не говорил столько грязных словечек за один вечер.

Как я могу сосредоточиться на его словах, если я просто таю от того, как он говорит... Его голос... Его губы, которые шевелятся, проговаривая эти слова. Эти слова, которые я всегда мечтала услышать от него. Но я бы ни за что не поверила, что это может оказаться правдой... Его слова... Получается, что он тоже хочет продолжение этого вечера? Выходит, что он тоже возбужден? 

\- Гермиона, да, я действительно возбужден и хочу продолжения того, что сейчас происходит. Поэтому я буду говорить, а ты будешь выполнять. Согласна? Отвечай!

\- Да.

\- Да, профессор. Ты должна обращаться ко мне вежливо, с глубочайшим почтением и уважением. Это понятно?

\- Да, п-профессор...

Вот как я могу исполнять то, что он хочет, если я с трудом соображаю о происходящем? И почему я вообще должна что-либо исполнять? Да брось ты, ты ведь всегда этого хотела. Это ведь он говорит... он просит...

\- Гермиона, если ты все ещё со мной, то ты должна собрать все свои эмоции и встать рядом со своей партой. Вот так... хорошая девочка.

Это он сказал? Он называет меня по имени и сказал, что я хорошая девочка? Почему я все ещё не могу поверить в то, что это происходит по-настоящему? Меерлин...

Его руки... Они вновь касаются моего тела. Это его пальцы сейчас расстегивают мою рубашку. Его пальцы... Он опять что-то шепчет, просит оторвать мой взгляд с его рук и посмотреть в глаза... Его глаза... 

Какой же он сильный... Я и так об этом догадывалась, но как он поднял меня и посадил на мою же парту... Такое ощущение, что я для него всего лишь пушинка... Его мускулы... Так хочется к ним прикоснуться... Чертов читатель мыслей... Если бы не его ухмылка и мои руки смогли бы оторваться теперь от поверхности парты, то я бы даже не заметила, что он опять вторгся в мою голову... Его ухмылка... Такая красивая, наглая, уверенная... 

Когда он успел снять с меня рубашку? Эти ощущения... Как он и предполагал, он увидел в живую на мне это темно-зеленое белье... Поглаживает меня своими руками и буквально пожирает меня своим фирменным взглядом... Его взглядом... Это его пальцы сейчас сквозь белье пощипывают и теребят мои соски... Его пальцы...

Теперь же ему хочется увидеть полушария моей груди без посторонней обертки, и он уверенно снимает с меня этот ненужный элемент одежды… Как же мне самой хочется дотронуться до него… Потрогать его тело, сделать так, чтобы эта ласка была взаимной… 

Его рот... Чувствую, как эти губы обхватывают правый сосок и начинают посасывать его, слегка оттягивая зубами... Что он творит... Одной свободной рукой он стал играть с другой грудью. Второй же рукой он начинает медленно поглаживать мой живот и спускаться ниже, одновременно поднимая юбку все выше и выше... И этот взгляд... Зачем он решил посмотреть на меня этим голодным, похотливым, но при этом смеющимся взглядом... Его взглядом... 

Когда я чувствую, как его пальцы начинают поглаживать мою нежную плоть сквозь тонкие трусики, то не могу сдержать легкого стона. Ему явно нравится то, что он сейчас видит. Расстегнуть бы эту черную шелковую рубашку... Его рубашку...

Неужели он поддастся моим желаниям? Одним щелчком его длинных умелых пальцев, он заставляет исчезнуть с меня всю одежду. Его пальцев... Слегка разводит мои ноги в сторону, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать... Теперь его взгляд больше не кажется мне смеющимся, уничтожающим твою сущность. Нет... Теперь его глаза излучаю похоть, жадность и удовольствие. Его слегка оскаливающиеся губы только это подтверждают... Его искрящиеся глаза и его изогнутые губы заставляю мое нутро сжаться в предвкушении... Его глаза... Его губы...  
Реклама:   
Скрыть 

И пальцы... Два длинных пальца, которые сейчас медленно проникают в глубины моей женственности... И опять этот шепот... Его шепот... 

\- Какая же ты... узенькая и тугая... Горячая и мокрая... Ненужно так краснеть, Гермиона. Это чистая правда.

Что же он творит со мной... После этих слов, чувствую, как его пальцы покидают мое тело. Черт, он подносит их к своему лицу... Пробует меня на вкус. Ме-ерлин... Он только что облизал пальцы, побывавшие во мне... 

\- Ммм, еще и невероятно сладкая. Хочешь попробовать?

Будто у меня есть выбор... Какие же длинные пальцы... Его пальцы... И поэтому сейчас эти пальцы слегка поглаживают мой рут изнутри, заставляют моим языком пробовать остатки моего же вкуса, а второй рукой... второй рукой он вновь проникает в мое тело... Двойное наслаждение...

Я чувствую, что еще немного и эти пальцы доведут меня до ярчайшей кульминации... Но я не посчитала того, что он тоже может это чувствовать... 

\- Нет, Гермиона... Еще рано. Ты должна заслужить свой оргазм.

Наконец мое тело стало подвластно мне... Он разрешает мне расстегнуть его рубашку и потрогать его тело... Его грудные мышцы... Его пресс... Его тело...

Он опускает меня на колени и сам расстегивает ремень с брюк... Даже сквозь двойную ткань вижу какой у него большой... Нет, я ошиблась, не просто большой, он огромный... Это самый большой член, который когда-либо видела. Когда же я захотела прикоснуться к нему, то почувствовала, что сильные мужские руки не позволяют мне этого сделать. 

\- Гермиона, посмотри на меня. Вот так вот... Ты должна попросить меня разрешить его потрогать и поласкать своим язычком. Давай же.

\- П-профессор, пожалуйста, можно мне потрогать его?

\- Нет, девочка, ты просишь не особо убедительно. Попробуй еще раз. Вспомни все свои грязные мыслишки и произнеси их вслух.

\- Пожалуйста, профессор, можно мне узнать каков ваш член на вкус, приласкать вас?

\- Вот так уже намного лучше. Можно, я разрешаю.

Какой же он... огромный, с пульсирующими венами и большой красной головкой, на кончике которой уже стало просачиваться предсемя. Он хочет меня. Меня... Сверху слышу тихий гортанный стон, когда я взяла эту пульсирующую головку в рот... Он застонал от моих прикосновений... Он... 

\- Глубже, девочка. Возьми его поглубже. Да-а, вот так, именно. Не останавливайся. Хорошая девочка...

Слышать его хриплые несдержанные приказы это одно сплошное удовольствие. Мне кажется, что еще пару минут и я сама кончу от того, что делаю с ним... Как я влияю на него...

\- Поднимайся. Я сказал тебе выпустить его, а не пытаться проявлять самодеятельность. Вставай, девочка, не выводи меня из себя. Аа-х. Ах ты мелкая мерзавка! Гермиона, если ты сейчас же не встанешь самостоятельно, то я сделаю это сам, а тебя лишу оргазма, который так жаждешь получить.

Что ж я творю... Он же нормально просит меня остановиться. Тогда почему я не останавливаюсь, когда он говорит мне это сделать. Он говорит... Опять своим голосом... Его соблазнительным голосом...

Нереально сильный... Иначе как еще можно объяснить то, что он с легкостью подхватил меня под попку и понес к своему столу. Куда? К столу... К его столу... Я же потом нормально не смогу находится в этом кабинете... Он чуть не довел меня до кульминации на моей же парте, а сейчас похоже будет заканчивать свое дело на столе...

\- Гермиона, давай, попроси меня войти в тебя. Не заставляй меня поправлять тебя. Собери все свои мозги в одном месте, и попроси. И не забывай о вежливости. Ты ведь не хочешь чтобы я прервался от этого занятия для того, чтобы отшлепать тебя за не послушание? Или все же хочешь?

Я и сама не знаю чего я хочу. С одной стороны я больше не могу терпеть эту сладкую пытку. С другой стороны мне так хочется, чтобы он отшлепал меня... Хотя... Я ведь смогу и просто попросить его это сделать...

\- Профессор, пожалуйста, я очень вас прошу, войдите в меня. Сделайте приятно нам обоим. Я очень хочу почувствовать вас в себе. Пожалуйста, сэр... 

И вот... Он. Вошел. В меня. Медленно и глубоко. Нереальные чувства, ощущения, эмоции. Сейчас мне кажется, что его член стал еще больше, по сравнению с тем, что я пробовала на вкус своим ртом. Какая же у него спина... Как она выгибается вместе с тем, как он входит в меня вновь и вновь... Гибкая, широкая, мускулистая спина... Его спина... Он опять наклонился надо мной и теперь целует в шею и пытается что-то шептать мне на ухо... Я не могу понять, что шепчет мне этот искуситель... Никогда не думала, что я могу так громко дышать и стонать. Как и он, в принципе, тоже... 

Поцелуй... Тот поцелуй, который он мне сейчас дарит, навсегда изменил мое представление о том, каким он действительно бывает... Его чувствительные губы касаются моих, а его язык проникает в мой рот, начиная борьбу с моим... Он понял, что именно его поцелуя мне не хватает до того, чтобы взорваться в ярчайшем оргазме...

\- Гермиона, кончай. Слышишь? Сейчас же, давай…

Вот и все... Точка невозврата... Похоже мое тело ждало именно этого приказа. Оно словно ждало, когда он мне скажет это сделать. Чувствую как вместе с моими внутренними сокращениями и моим удовольствием кончает и он... Сейчас именно его семя начинает медленно тянуться за ним из моего влагалища... Слышу его шепот... как он тихо произносит противозачаточное заклинание, и что-то еще, связанное со мной... Его шепот...

Как он смотрит на меня после своих слов... Горящий, теплый взгляд обсидиановых глаз… Его взгляд... Его глаз... И руки, вновь поглаживающие меня вдоль тела, задерживаясь на груди и мягко ее сжимая... Его руки... 

\- Я думаю ты понимаешь, что никто не должен узнать об этом. Если ты захочешь понять, что еще я могу сделать с твоим телом, то ты должна будешь мне это лишь сказать. Я никогда не делал этого со своей ученицей. Это запрещено преподавательской этикой, но рядом с тобой я ощущаю, что еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не набросится на тебя прямо в классе. Если ты хочешь, то можешь прийти завтра вечером в этот класс, в десять вечера.

Он еще спрашивает меня о таком? Я уже уверена в том, что обязательно сюда еще вернусь. Тем более теперь, когда он позвал меня... Он...

\- А теперь, тебе нужно уходить. Не смотри на меня так обиженно, я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, но скоро отбой и тебе рискованно выходить из подземелий в столь позднее время. Я не ручаюсь за своих змеек. Ступай.

И я ушла... Ушла, зная что вернусь сюда завтра. Попрошу его отшлепать меня... И завтра я снова смогу увидеть этот взгляд... Его взгляд... Снова буду чувствовать его прикосновения... Вновь он будет управлять моим телом своими руками, голосом и словом... Его пальцы я буду ощущать вновь и вновь... Его пальцы... Его тихий шепот будет медленно проникать мне в уши, вызывая миллион мурашек... Его голос... Его интеллект заставит меня вновь испытать, то что можешь испытать от удовольствия общения с умным человеком... Его разум затуманит мне весь мозг... Его...


End file.
